Pelargoniumxc3x97hortorum; Zonal Geranium.
xe2x80x98Pactwoxe2x80x99.
The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Pelargoniumxc3x97hortorum known by the varietal name xe2x80x98Pactwoxe2x80x99. The new variety was discovered in 2000 in a selective breeding program in Dresden, Germany. The new variety was a naturally occurring branch mutation discovered on a plant of the unpatented variety xe2x80x98Penbaluxe2x80x99 (PEL 1416). The new variety exhibits the growth and flower color of its parent, but differs in its earlier flowering and improved resistance to heat. The new variety was first asexually reproduced by cuttings in Dresden, Germany in 2000. The new variety has been trial and field tested at Connellsville and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics and remain true to type through successive propagations. The new variety is earlier in flowering, more heat resistant, and has more intense flower color than its parental cultivar, xe2x80x98Penbaluxe2x80x99.